


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kenta takes a chance to indulge fully.
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 23
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Kinktober fic. And a pretty long one at that. And it ends up kinda fluffy.
> 
> This was meant to also fill the crosdressing prompt but it doesn't rlly do much for the fic RIP
> 
> WARNING: This fic features Kenta getting sexual with Wataru while he's sleeping. Viewer discretion is advised.

The door closes with a muted _click_.

By this time, Wataru's already fast asleep. Kenta sighs. They had planned to have some fun tonight, but Nayuta had been more irritable than usual, pushing them to practice one song he was unsatisfied with over and over again, even way past their schedule. He knows this is the most probable result since he checked the time for it to show half past ten, Wataru dead to the world, but he had held out hope.

Oh well, what's done is done. Kenta shucks off his jacket, changing into sleepwear as he laments the loss of his stress relief. His body aches, and he briefly considers having a good long soak before deciding against taking a bath at all. Tomorrow is a free day, he can take a bath then. Now, he just slips under the covers.

And does a spit take when he takes a closer look at Wataru's sleeping form.

He's not wearing his usual clothes. Kenta would know, on the days they agree to just sleep he would have changed into one of his softer, oversized hoodies and sweats. Instead, what greets him is a sheer white sundress, straps falling from his shoulders. Kenta feels a new surge of adrenaline coursing through his body, new energy fueling his hands to grab at Wataru's chest. Did he accidentally fall asleep while indulging himself? Kenta would have to make sure to let Wataru know he's allowed to indulge himself around him. Or did he plan to surprise him, but fell asleep before he could do so? Kenta wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. Or was this—falling asleep while wearing the dress—part of the plan?

The thought sparks arousal in his gut. Kenta shuffles so he hovers over Wataru, the covers concealing both their bodies. One hand traverses along Wataru's neck while the other cups his cheek, pulling his face closer so Kenta could lean down and seal his lips in a kiss.

Even while asleep, kissing Wataru still feels amazing. Kenta groans into his mouth, slipping a tongue inside. God, Wataru is so pliable like this, deep in slumber, had he known Kenta would have done this so much sooner. He probes inside the other's mouth, exploring him in his entirety now that he has a chance without his little brother moving against him. His hips grind against Wataru's stomach. Wrapping his arms around the other's body, Kenta shamelessly moans. It's not like him to be this vocal, but Wataru's asleep. No one's around to hear him indulge himself for once.

He slowly makes his way downwards, nipping at Wataru's exposed neck and collarbones. There's something erotic about seeing them exposed while he's still clothed, Kenta decides. Usually, Wataru's either completely covered or completely naked in his presence, no inbetween. The fabric over his chest feels like a tease. Kenta tweaks the nubs showing through the fabric, watching him intently for any signs of him waking up. All that happens is Wataru's breathing turning heavier. Kenta lets out a sigh in relief.

The dress is slowly lifted, and Kenta takes in the lace panties adorning his crotch. He licks his lips hungrily. It was expected, Wataru never goes halfway when doing things like this, but it still sends a thrill down his spine.

Not yet, though. Kenta continues to push the dress upwards, reaching his chest before abandoning it in favor of groping his stomach. He'll never get tired of Wataru's softness all over. He always likes to feel him up, really experience how squishy Wataru is to the touch, but his little brother is always so shy and impatient. Now that he's asleep, Kenta is determined to fulfill that want until he tires of it. His hands roam over his stomach, his chest, along his upper arms and down his thighs.

With slight difficulty, the dress is removed and discarded with only a grumble from Wataru's part. Kenta lays back for a moment to admire him, fully exposed save from the tented panties. Cute. Kenta takes out his phone to snap a few pictures, before discarding it to the bedside night stand. It'll serve as a good souvenir for later.

Where to start… as cute as the panties are, they only serve as a barrier to what Kenta really wants. Also, if he keeps it on for a while longer, the amount of precum staining it would render it unwearable, so Kenta slips it off with practiced gentleness. Placing it to the side, Kenta now turns his focus on Wataru's cock, standing in attention. He swipes some precum from the tip before wrapping his hand around the shaft. All the while, his gaze is trained on Wataru's face.

His sleeping face scrunches at the first few strokes, back pulled taut. Kenta enjoys being able to watch his face for once. Usually, Wataru would hide his expressions from Kenta's view, hiding it in the pillows or his hand or the crook of Kenta's neck. All the while, Wataru's dick keeps leaking, precum making a mess on his stomach and Kenta's hand. The sight lights up a spark that coils in his gut, which Kenta deals with by grinding on Wataru's thigh.

Before long, the pleasure builds up, Kenta rutting feverishly, his hand slipping from Wataru's dick. Jeez, he really is riled up. He only stops when in the precipice of an orgasm, getting off and feverishly looking for lube. He needs to be inside Wataru _now_. Lube obtained, he lathers his fingers with it, warming it up before slipping one into Wataru’s hole.

And finding out that it has been stretched out.

“You little _slut_ ,” Kenta breathes out, putting in another two, more to lube it up than stretching it. Once he’s satisfied, he slips his dick out of its confines and lines himself up. The first push has him hissing, slowly making his way into Wataru. The other lets out tiny gasps as he’s being breached. It takes some time before his pelvis is flush with Wataru’s ass. Kenta takes his time to settle a moment, getting used with the tight pressure around his cock.

 _God_ , he must have been really stressed, if just the feel of being inside Wataru is almost enough to make him blow his load. Kenta gently pulls out, still watching Wataru’s face. Slamming back into him rips a loud groan, almost enough to cover up the moan Wataru lets out. But this isn’t about him, now. He can hold back his noises to listen to Wataru when he’s awake. Now, Wataru’s merely a tool for him to get off with. Kenta starts thrusting in earnest, body bent over and sweat building up from the exertion. The friction is heady, every thrust building up the pressure in his gut. Wataru tightening around him feels _heavenly_. Kenta can’t bear to look at the other’s face, gasping out the other’s name as he inches closer to his peak.

He’s so caught up in his own head he doesn’t notice eyes fluttering open and the soft call. It means he doesn’t expect when he’s suddenly pulled closer, chest flushed with Wataru’s. “Nii-san,” his little brother grumbles in his ear, “you really can’t be bothered to wake me up, can you.”

“Sorry,” Kenta gasps out, hips still thrusting into Wataru, “you just seemed—so comfortable—and I didn’t want to— _fuck_ ,” he curses. Wataru rolls his eyes, but wraps his legs around Kenta anyway, moving his hips in time with Kenta’s thrusts.

The conversation dies down, dropped in favor of chasing their own high. Wataru freely ravages Kenta's neck, sucking marks into the pale skin, and Kenta grips his hips tighter to keep him in place as he thrusts harder into his hole. As good as it is to fuck him while unconsious, nothing compares to the feel of their bodies working in tandem, as if knowing what to do their whole lives. Kenta struggles to keep his voice down, swallowing any noise that reaches the back of his tongue, now insistent on being let out after he let himself go. Wataru must have noticed it, because he leans in, whispers, “It’s alright, Nii-san. Let it all out. I wanna hear you.”

The words broke the dam, all sorts of sounds breaching his throat and pouring out. Kenta gasps, and moans, and whines, letting Wataru know just how much he enjoys it, loves being inside his brother, all the while he rubs his back and coos at him, encouraging him to be as loud as he wants. “Wataru—fuck, you feel so good—I just wanna stay in you—please, more—shit, I’m coming!”

At the end, it's Kenta who cums first, burying himself deep inside as he spills load after load of semen inside Wataru. He almost bites Wataru's shoulder to muffle his cries, but thought better of it, instead letting it out next to his ear. Apparently that's a turn on, because seconds later Wataru tightens almost painfully around him and he feels warm cum land between them, painting Wataru's abdomen with white.

They pause to take a breath, Kenta gazing into Wataru's eyes and letting a sincere smile grace his face, before collapsing next to Wataru. The other reaches out to grab a towel, wiping down the both of them. Once that's done, he wraps the comforter around them. He glares at Kenta's snort. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Just," Kenta gestures at them, "I wasn't expecting you to be so… _prepared_."

Wataru huffs. "Gotta be, when I don't know when you're gonna come home. Didn't even send me a message," he mutters, huddling up to Kenta, wrapping his arms around him. Kenta snuggles back, letting Wataru's warmth envelop him. "Though I gotta say, I didn't expect to stay asleep long enough to wake up to you balls deep in my ass. What else did you do while I was out?"

"Not much. Just kissing and rubbing, is all," Kenta answers.

Watatu sees right through him, as should be expected. "You're omitting things," he accuses him, though half-heartedly.

"...perhaps. What about it?"

Kenta giggles at the breath on his shoulder. "I guess it's too much to pressure you to tell, huh?" he says defeatedly. "Oh well, I'll just have to check out the recording tomorrow.

Kenta freezes. "The recording." At Wataru's chuckle, his blood runs cold. "Wataru, what recording?"

Wataru gestures to the study desk opposite of the bed. There's a blinking light from the camera, and Kenta curses himself for not spotting it sooner. "You planned this," he accuses.

"Maybe. So what if I did?" Wataru shrugs, tightening his hold around Kenta. "Well, not really. I just wanted to catch you in case you started to mess with me and I didn't wake up. And you did, so it wasn't useless." Kenta can feel his grin on his skin.

"Slick," he comments. "Now are you going to take it or what?"

"And risk you snatching it out of my hand? Nope. Besides, I really don't want to move right now."

Kenta raises an eyebrow at that, though Wataru can’t see him. "You're gonna let the battery run out?"

"I can always recharge it,” the other answers nonchalantly. “Now relax, Nii-san. Just go to sleep." And then, counterproductively, he rolls over and leans his weight on Kenta, laughing at the indignant squawk he lets out. “You make a good body pillow,” he comments.

“Says the human heated pillow,” Kenta retorts. “Maybe I should bring you as luggage overseas.” To emphasize, he pulls Wataru’s hands tighter around himself. “I’m sure security won’t mind if I say the doctor prescribed you to let me sleep.” Wataru chuckles, and Kenta finds himself basking in the warmth and the safety of being in his arms. It’s comforting, to be _loved_. “Perhaps I should indulge myself more often,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“Alright, pillow talk’s over,” Wataru yawns. “I’m still sleepy, so rest up. I’m keeping you until I wake up.” It’s not a joke. Kenta has experienced the futility of trying to get a sleeping Wataru off him. But he supposes it’s worth it, if he can play with him again. “Try to get some rest, ‘kay?”

Well, his eyelids _are_ feeling a bit heavy. Lulled by the sound of Wataru's even breathing, Kenta closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber. The last thing he hears is a gentle voice murmuring fondly, _you should definitely indulge yourself more often._


End file.
